


A Doctor and Rose

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, Pete's World, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: She's a doctor.She wants to help people.Somehow that ends with her trapped within a hospital that's been transported to the moon.





	A Doctor and Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/gifts).



Like all people she's seen the rise and fall of the Cybermen. The world has changed so much and everyone hopes it's for the better. But too many people have lost someone to conversion or have themselves been affected by the first stages of it. Martha has lost a mother and a brother and that's why she follows her calling.

She's a doctor.

She wants to help people heal.

She wants to help the people who were hurt or affected, but also those people who are sick or suffering. All of them are people who need her now, but who the world will need from here when they're starting over. Her father and sister make rebuilding their work and Martha makes healing hers. She wants to see wounds close; she wants the world to heal and become a better place.

She has no idea how all of that ends with her hiding from alien rhinos in a hospital that's been transported to the moon. This is worse than Cybermen. Trying to get away in time she runs for the elevator and presses a random button to go up.

Down the hall she can hear the stumping steps of the aliens.

She's in a panic.

She's scared.

She didn't sign up for this. “Bloody hell,” she swears when the doors don't close fast enough and she tries to make it happen faster by pushing the button over and over.

A hand inserts itself and she freezes.

_No!_

But it's a woman.

A beautiful blonde woman with an alien shotgun and a cool purple leather jacket and matching lipstick.

“Hi,” she says. “I'm Rose.” She takes a moment to look Martha over, visibly surprised for just a moment. “And you're Martha Jones. Wow. Didn't see that coming. And you're _a doctor_! Brilliant. Just what I was looking for.” She grins so brightly that the thought of aliens and danger just seems too far away to comprehend.

“Yes,” Martha answers, because what else is there to say? She knows her name tag just reads “M. Jones” though. So how does this Rose person know of her?

“Lovely to meet you, Martha Jones. I've been hoping to meet _a doctor_.” Rose holds out her hand, still keeping the elevator doors open. “Come on!”

“There are bloody aliens all over the floor. Where do you want to go?” This is a madwoman. Where did she even come from? Did she fall out of an 80s action flick, with her smile and her daring and her oversized gun?

The woman licks her lips, shoulders her obviously alien weapon and grabs Martha's hand. She grins. “Trust me, Martha Jones. I know what I'm doing. I'm the resident expert on these things. And _you_ may just be the partner I've been looking for.”

Martha wants to tell her she's crazy.

But what about being in a hospital on the moon _isn't_?

She grabs Rose's hand tightly and holds on. At least she's not going to die alone.

“Run,” Rose says and the rhinos come around the corner.

Then they are running.

She has no idea why. But suddenly she's not afraid anymore. She smiles.


End file.
